


i drown in my regrets

by allthesongsmakesense



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, tw: drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthesongsmakesense/pseuds/allthesongsmakesense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How long was Fitz in the coma?" "Nine of the longest days of my life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i drown in my regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msdevindanielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdevindanielle/gifts).



> hi, hello, i've decided to start posting my poetry on here, too. ok bye

nine days  
of echoes in my ears  
water rushes in

nine whole days  
"what if"-s and "if only"-s  
a deafening scream

nine  
louder than silence  
"what if you don't make it?"  
"if only you do"

nine  
"what if I'd told you"  
"if only I had" 

nine  
(bloody)  
days  
(I miss you)  
(come back)  
"please let me show you"  
"you're more than that" 

nine  
in the arms of the ocean  
breathing for two

nine  
I can't go in anymore  
even ankle-deep 

nine  
because the arms of the ocean  
stole you from me

nine  
we're both suffocating  
I'm afraid to swim again...  
(M.C.)

**Author's Note:**

> \- on [tumblr](http://insurqent.co.vu/post/107340786205/nine-days-of-echoes-in-my-ears-water-rushes-in)  
> \- title [from](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcLJP3evnHI)


End file.
